tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Metalman1966
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hymac page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scoty6776 (Talk) 19:13, May 2, 2012 Re:images Thanks for uploading the file aw158.jpg but unfortunately as the image was orientated incorrectly (i.e stood on end) it has been deleted (you need to rotate the image with an image editor before uploading it again). Note: All images on Wikia need a relevant copyright/license tag adding to tell other users its copyright status/source/author(creator) for re-use and attribution if not a Public domain image. (most images on the web are not public domain) Please edit the image description page of any other files (images) you have uploaded and add the source and a license tag. See for more details. Any images without such information on wikia may be deleted. Images used under a claim of fairuse should state the source on the image description page or in the edit summary and be taged with the template. Images from Wikipedia or Commons can be just tagged with if under the same name on here as the source site. There are several different ones for images you have created your self - depending on the license you wish to release them under (see help page above). - 22:05, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Recent uploades File source problem with File:HY-MAC 4X4 BACKHOE LOADER 1985.JPG Thank you for uploading File:HY-MAC 4X4 BACKHOE LOADER 1985.JPG. I noticed that the file's description page currently doesn't specify who created the content, so the copyright status is unclear. If you did not create this file yourself, you will need to specify the owner of the copyright. If you obtained it from a website, please add a link to the page from which it was taken, together with a brief restatement of the website's terms of use of its content. If the original copyright holder is a party unaffiliated with the website, that author should also be credited. Please add this information by editing the image description page. If the necessary information is not added within the next days, the image will be deleted. If the file is already gone, you can still make a request for undeletion and ask for a chance to fix the problem. Please refer to the image use policy to learn what images you can or cannot upload on Tractor Wiki. Please also check any other files you have uploaded to make sure they are correctly tagged. Here is a type=upload&user=Metalman1966}} list of your uploads. If you have any questions or are in need of assistance please ask them at the Media copyright questions page. Thank you. 22:15, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:recent image File source problem with File:HY-MAC 4X4 BACKHOE LOADER 1985.3.JPG Thank you for uploading File:HY-MAC 4X4 BACKHOE LOADER 1985.3.JPG. I noticed that the file's description page currently doesn't specify who created the content, so the copyright status is unclear. If you did not create this file yourself, you will need to specify the owner of the copyright. If you obtained it from a website, please add a link to the page from which it was taken, together with a brief restatement of the website's terms of use of its content. If the original copyright holder is a party unaffiliated with the website, that author should also be credited. Please add this information by editing the image description page. If the necessary information is not added within the next days, the image will be deleted. If the file is already gone, you can still make a request for undeletion and ask for a chance to fix the problem. Please refer to the image use policy to learn what images you can or cannot upload on Tractor Wiki. Please also check any other files you have uploaded to make sure they are correctly tagged. Here is a type=upload&user=Metalman1966}} list of your uploads. If you have any questions or are in need of assistance please ask them at the Media copyright questions page. Thank you. 22:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Recent edits and uploads Removing existing images Stop replacing existing images in articles without giving a reason why in your edit summary as you did on Backhoe when you replace the image of a JCB with a image of a Whitlock Dinkum Digger. Also refrain from randomly adding images within articles on the same line as headings as this breaks the formating of articles. USE Preview before saving to check how the page looks first, dont save it if its not right. When you make a string of edits which break pages the whole lot including any good edits are removed as unpicking early bad ones individually in a string of edits is not always possible. - 21:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Sources and license information Please do not continue to upload files with missing or false information on their copyright status. Please note that Wikia takes copyright and copyright infringement very seriously. Images and other media may only be uploaded and included if they meet the conditions stated in our , and if their provenance (source) is clearly documented. If you have questions, feel free to ask at the copyright question page or on my talk page. Thank you. - 21:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Please add the source (publication or web site the image was sourced from) to all your image uploads that do not currently have this information on the Files information page. Such as File:Hymac03.jpg, File:HYMAC MALCOLM.13.jpg. Any you have actually taken yourself should be marked as or . Manufactures brochures/data sheet can be marked or . Note: Any that are suspected of being copied from other web sites will be removed as copyright violation, as has been done previously with several watermarked images you copied from forums. - 21:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC)